


Service dog

by Ajpuppy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Sickness, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: A werewolf has become tired of his life as a creature of the night. He despises humans of all else, but what happens when he finds a young human child who could possibly bring some interest back into the idea of living? Meet Alfred, the werewolf who has basically become the service dog to a fatally ill six year old.





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred and Milo  
(Maria’s pov)  
Intro:  
How was one supposed to feel when their six-year-old daughter brought a massive scar covered dog home? How was one supposed to feel when they realized this massive dog had apposable thumbs? I don’t know how she even found him. She said she’d found him in the forest, but how had the wheels of her chair even managed to make it through the heavy scatter of fall leaves? I was quick to realize this was a werewolf…..I really had a hard time believing it. I knew the old fairy tells of the forest we lived by, but never paid any mind that they could possibly be true.  
He, who is now known as ‘Alfred’, towered over me as he stood in my doorway. The first thing that one would notice was his large canines, his disgustingly drool-y muzzle, and the scars etched across his face. I screamed, I screamed loudly as I saw him. I had dove for my little Milo (M-ee-lo) in fear that this thing would tear her very life from me in the blink of an eye. I was shocked to feel the large hand belonging to my beast gently against my chest. ….Those large claws could easily tear a human open if they wanted to. I remember glinting golden eyes looking back at me in irritation as I cried to get away from her frantically, not to hurt my little girl. Needless to say, for a werewolf his face is very expressive. He’d given me quite the look of insult and a snort to go with it.  
The only thing that had calmed me down from that situation had been Milo, and even then it had taken very much time.  
“Mommy mommy! Don’t worry the doggy is nice!” She called to me. To my relief there was no scratches on her. Still terrified and frantic I could hardly stand still as she explained. I learned that day that her wheel chair had gotten stuck in the leaves. Stubborn child, she knew better than to leave the paths marked for her. Apparently, Alfred had found her in the woods. How long had shutters ran down my spine at the stories of missing people in that forest? What could have become of my daughter that day? But for some reason he hadn’t eaten her like I thought he would. He still won’t tell me to this day if he’s eaten people before. She insisted we keep him, I of course as a sane human being said ‘hell no’.  
She cried. She cried the hardest she’d ever had before and I felt so bad. It’s hard to be a single mother of a terribly sick and debilitated child. It’s hard not being able to give her the things she wants on low income where you can hardly get by just by yourself. You get desperate, and make decisions that may not be the wisest. Possibly the stupidest decision you may ever make. I recalled her smile through my terror when she first came in. It was bright…. excited…. hopeful. How long had it been since she was diagnosed that I had seen hope in her eyes? I have to hold back tears every time I think about her situation really.  
I ended up saying yes to her keeping Alfred…stupid I know. Or at least at the time I knew. I watch him now, and I wonder if I had perhaps prolonged Milo’s fated short life with this decision.


	2. Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred has a daily routine and a way of making sure things go his way without overstepping the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that Alfred does not follow normal werewolf lore. He can change from wolf to human any time he pleases. He remains as a werewolf most of the time, only turning human at select times.

(Alfred’s Pov)  
The morning sun rises. I’ve been here for almost a year now, having situated myself to Milo’s waking and sleeping times. It’s not easy, especially as a creature naturally meant to run with the moons wakefulness. As I blink a sleepy eye awake I move from my couch and stretch. As always the first thing I do is turn to look at the small child I’ve come to care for. She’s so tiny, even more so safely tucked away under her heavy blankets. Walking over I gently sniff at her hair. Her scent smells normal, she feels to be the healthy warmth that a human needs to be. She sleeps soundly with a soft grumble. I smile just a little. Her day will start soon, perhaps I should go make sure that Maria has woken as to see to breakfast being made on time. I make sure that Milo’s chair is close by and accessible. As much as I don’t like her trying to get into it herself, I’d rather it easier for her to get into it than her not being able to move from her spot at all. I make sure her favorite beanie is placed on the bedside table for her.  
I like that little hat, it’s soft and white, with a purple crochet flower. It was what she was wearing when I first stumbled upon her. I remember that day vividly. I had been hungry and hunting out in the area. Within this time the animals around my old home are getting fat and prepared for winter. I myself need to eat gluttonously in order to prepare for the harsher season to come. Her grunts of frustration along with her scent were the things to alert me to the tiny human in my territory. I can’t say I’m opposed to eating humans. Though I may look homosapien in form from time to time, I am really not. Call me a monster if you will but for someone to live in the wild, food is food and ‘cannibalism’, though I say the term lightly when referring to myself, is merely a human moral. She had been in her chair, desperately trying to turn the wheels and unlodge herself from the shrubbery.  
She’s tiny though, tiny and very pitifully weak in physical strength. I am….quite the opportunist in nature. She smelled divine to my hungry gut, though skinny her size was great compared to the tiny animals I had just barely been able to find within that month. To any predator she was a feast and I quickly closed in on her location in order to enjoy my fill before something else got there before me. She’d never even noticed my presence as I stalked through the trees. Even the crunching of the leaves under my paws, were covered by her own noisy ruckus.  
Baby things do not deter my hunger. I shred bunnies, deer, chipmunks, food is food. To find something ‘cute’ and not be able to eat it for that reason surely means that you are weak and not meant to survive. Even so though, as I approached her I let out a vicious snarl. It was a purposeful move, meant to ignite the fear in her. Fear smelled wonderful and the fight or flight instinct in others always made my instincts much more acute, and the thrill of the hunt much more exciting. Fear me she did, her gasp was precious and those wide eyes that stared back at me reminded me of the moons gaze. I had full intent to make a meal of her as I stalked closer. Why she was out her so far in the forest considering her state, I had no idea. I didn’t care. Her being out here meant that no others would hear her scream as I tore her flesh from her bones and licked her blood from my maw. However, as my eyes met her I watched as tears pooled at her cheeks and she whimpered.   
I growled and moved closer to sniff at her neck, I could easily have crunched down and silenced her…. but feeling those tiny hands on my muzzle stopped me. I watched in confusion as she desperately pets my face. “Good doggy, good doggy, please don’t hurt me.” Her words were absolutely pitiful, but something about her touch soothed me somehow. Werewolves aren’t exactly social creatures. The scars on my body could tell you that I have been in many fights with the others I have come in contact with. The only time I might have spent time with another of any species was a rare occasion that there was a bitch to breed. Even then, that had been quite a while ago. Her hands were so small, tiny innocent little fingers that pet my nose with the gentlest care.  
I don’t exactly care for children. Unlike most adults that are stupid enough to think that their child is an angel, I know that kids can be the cruelest to other living things. They don’t know their strength, or the meaning of another life. They can kill without a second thought. But upon meeting Milo I could see quickly that she was a kind soul, a fragile little thing somehow living in this cruel world. The thought amazed me that in that moment of her horror stricken fear, she was still kind and gentle.  
After the many years of cold hearted murder, of prey and human beings alike, something about her made me feel things I hadn’t felt since before I was turned. Really it was on a whim that I had plucked her and her chair out of those leaves. I was so bored of my life now, living, eating, sleeping, surviving with no purpose. It was how my life started with Milo, when I decided to set her down on the path and follow her home.  
Ah, I need to stop this useless pondering. I have things to do.  
Getting up I quietly leave Milo’s room. It’s taken some time to get used to living in a human house, but I like it now. It’s calm and quiet….and my territory now. Calm and quiet is exactly how it should be. The master bedroom is up the stairs, but due to Milo’s condition Maria sleeps in the guest bedroom down the hall. I remember when I first moved in, Maria wanted me to sleep upstairs. I quickly made sure that she knew there was no possibility of me being so far from Milo. This woman is stubborn though, I don’t know if I like or dislike Maria. The woman can be spunky, she can be very smart, and she rivals me for alpha position quite a bit. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t trust me all that much either.  
Over all she is an honest human though. She works hard to make a living for herself and Milo, and she would die for her daughter in a heartbeat. I guess you can say that I respect her for that.   
I tap the door and listen. She grumbles that she is awake and I hear the bed groan as she gets up and out of it. Knowing that Maria is up and going to start breakfast, I make my way to return to Milo. When it comes to the two females, Maria is up and going with no real effort. Milo however, likes to give me a hard time in waking her. She doesn’t respond to gentle nudges and huffs against her ear. In fact sometimes she likes to hug my neck and try and cuddle me in order to sleep a little longer. I’ve learned that an obnoxious lick to her face does the trick to wake her. Her squealing of disgust is pretty amusing too. I give her a nudge one more time before I plan to lick her face.  
She shocks me though as she hurries and hides her body under the covers. She has successfully prevented me from licking her face. My ears flick lightly, clever girl, but it won’t deter me from waking her. The great thing about being a massive werewolf, physically adapted, is that lifting little girls is quite easy. Blanket and all, I lift Milo and snicker as she whines at me and squirms. Silly girl. I set her down in her wheel chair and smirk as she buries out of her blanket to glare at me.  
Times wasting. I nudge her chair down the hall since she’d decided to pout and not move herself. Maria is already out in the kitchen making breakfast. Good, things are going as I like them. Being in a more human type of pack, I’m aware I am not exactly it’s alpha but that Maria technically is……that doesn’t mean I can’t make sure things move smoothly to my liking behind the curtains. I move to pour the juice. Even though I am in my wolf form most of the time, I still occasionally like to be helpful. Thank god for apposable thumbs and Digi grade legs. I sit on the floor near Milo, she wants me to sit at the table but that is far too human for my liking. Besides, Maria doesn’t want me to. Not that I give a damn, I’d do it anyway if I so wished, but I don’t. So I can use her dislike for it to my advantage.  
The food smells wonderful to my senses. Humans think we just eat men because we can. ……I can’t say that’s not true. But it doesn’t mean we HAVE to. To survive in the wild one eats what they come across. Beggars can’t be choosers. If that means going to hunt by a human town then so be it, it’s that or starve often time in seasons of desperation. However, I have admittedly grown a little fatter from Maria’s constant meals provided. It’s definitely much easier to wait lazily for my meal every day than to hunt for it. It’s because I am well fed that I don’t feel the blood lust that most people describe in their idea of werewolves. We have to eat like everyone else, why can’t they get that? We’re not just monsters all the time, really. Humans aren’t even the best kind of meat, yet they continue to flatter themselves. Me I rather prefer a fresh young female deer in her prime.   
Maria sets down bacon, eggs, sausage, and biscuits. THIS. Is perfectly acceptable too. I hungrily scarf at my plate and lick my lips. I’m mildly amused by the cringing face Maria makes. She tried to teach me ‘table manners’ once, in which I had made it a show to eat as grotesquely as I could to further squick her out. I may have accepted her as the technical head of this house, but that does not mean I will allow her to convert me into some posh pet. I glance over to Milo.  
She actually seems to have an appetite today, hungrily eating and stuffing her cheeks. I’m glad, the treatments she has to go through can often make food a chore for her instead of something she wants. Whose idea was it that radiation was a proper ‘medicine’? My tail thumps the floor in contentment. I can tell that today will be one of her more healthy days. Other days she doesn’t eat, her energy is low, and I often see signs of depression. Those are the days I try the hardest to keep her going and make her the happiest I can. She’s not allowed to give up, I won’t allow it. She finishes and Maria hands her the backpack.  
I grumble. School is not one of my favorite times of the day. It had been a struggle to establish that I would be going to school with Milo. Maria didn’t want it, the school didn’t want it, and of course society itself has a problem with me. After many months of me scrambling out of the house and tracking Milo all the way to her school, the school calling Maria and threatening the pound on me (HA! THEY CAN’T HOLD ME IF THEY TRIED!) Maria got me placed as Milo’s service dog. Even now though, it’s hard sometimes to make those snot nosed little brats shit themselves when I catch them talking behind Milo’s back. I know who is honestly interested in befriending the small child, and who is looking to place her as the rest of the school’s bully victim. I don’t let the latter get close to Milo.  
She doesn’t understand this of course. She is naïve, thinks that all of these people want to be her friends. Sometimes she gets mad at me for chasing them away, but it is all for her own good that I do this. I get up with a grumble, it’s important I go with her to school. She’s so fragile, physically and mentally. If I didn’t filter out the humans in her life they could be her destruction. This all takes massive amounts of patience. It’s a good thing that I don’t give a damn what others think, this does not mean that the scared eyeing, occasional screams, and kids trying to pet me doesn’t get annoying though.  
As she finishes her food Maria gets her dressed for the day and I move to push her chair out the door. Making sure she has her jacket on, we move into the frigid winter air. My fur is thick and the environment doesn’t affect me, but I watch carefully as Milo’s cheeks flush a soft red from the cold’s bite. The bus stop Is not too far from home, thankfully Maria has stopped insisting she come along with us and has started to trust that I have an eye on the child. We approach the sign that signifies her designated stop. Sitting beside her, I rest my head on her lap and enjoy the affection as she scritches my ears. Her attention at least helps to distract me from the awful world that I don’t fit into.


	3. Milo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Milo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short for now, there is still more to come

I smile and pet Alfred’s head as he rests it in my lap. I know he doesn’t like going to school with me. I don’t blame him, I don’t like school much either. I’m glad he comes with me though. I used to be so lonely during the day. The other kids are so lucky. I don’t normally mind my chair, but watching the others play hide and seek or tag, makes me wish I could use my limbs right sometimes.  
Sometimes I try too, but the teachers tell me that I could get hurt if I don’t stay seated. I’m sure I could play if I tried… No one wants to sit with me for long, not when they can play. But now I have Alfred! He never leaves my side, I like to whispers secrets to him during class. I think he really likes when I talk to him. He’s happy to stay too! That’s good, because sometimes I think the other kids purposely won’t come near me because I’m disabled. But I know Alfred doesn’t mind that. He doesn’t seem to like the other kids though.  
He actually got in trouble with mommy one time because he made a bad finger sign at one of the others and they told on him. Some of the teacher helpers like Alfred too. But our teacher MS. Gale doesn’t like Alfie. I don’t think he likes her either though. He makes faces at her when she turns around. He’s so funny. Some kids like Alfred, and some don’t. Mommy says they may just be scared because he’s so big. She always says “they just don’t understand.” No matter what problem I might have. But I know my dog does, he always listens and is nice to me. I don’t feel lonely anymore now.  
A loud snore is in my ears, I look down and giggle. Alfred fell back asleep! I hug his head close. It can be a little scary outside when no one else is around. Sometimes it looks like no one lives here. But Alfred is warm and he makes me feel safe again. The bus turns and I see it coming down the street. I wanted to nudge Alfie awake, but his eyes are already open and making mad faces. It pulls to a stop and the driver hops out to open the back doors.  
Because of my wheel chair, I have to ride in the very back. The bus driver doesn’t lower the thing that used to lift my chair anymore. Alfred just picks up the chair and sets me in place! It’s much faster even if the driver doesn’t like it. We get settled in and Alfie puts his head in my lap again. He won’t tell me, but I don’t think he likes car rides. I smile and pet his face the whole way to school.  
I like to watch out the window, sometimes I think about if I could run, and had long pretty hair to blow in the wind like the other girls. It’s not fun to be bald. I get teased a lot for it, but now Alfred scares all the kids away if they try. It still hurts though. I know that I’m supposed to have hair, I know that I should be able to run and play like the others. I always ask mommy when I will get better, but she always makes this face like she hurt herself. Even Alfred sometimes males that face when I tell him things I will be able to do someday when I’m healthy. I still don’t know why.  
The bus stops and Alfred is awake again. He unbuckles my chair and helps me out as the doors open. Kids are still running on the playground, so it must not be class time yet. I spin my wheels, I have a favorite shady spot that I go to every recess. It’s up a hill… it used to take me half of recess to get there. But now Alfred helps me to get there and I get to stay there much longer! The sun is nice and warm and the shade under the tree makes a good spot clear of snow. Alfie likes to lay down.  
Sometimes I find a stick and Alfred will play fetch with me! He doesn’t seem to find the game as fun as I do. He never runs to get it like other dogs do, and he always brings it back in his hands instead of his mouth! Other times he will let me ride on his back and take me around the playground. Some bullies stole my chair once though, so now Alfred sticks it in the tree where they can’t reach it. I stay with him for a little while and watch the others play. I still wish I could join them sometimes, but Alfred lays his head in my lap and I feel much less lonely.  
As the bell rings, Alfred carefully rolls my chair down the hill as we go to class. The teachers don’t like Alfred very much. Ms. Gale thinks he’s a distraction to the students. But it’s not his fault that he’s so big and cool looking that the other kids stare! Besides, all Alfie ever does in class is sleep! Which is kind of boring sometimes because I want to talk to him or ask him questions. But he huffs at me and points back at Ms. Gale. The kids in my class like to throw things a lot, they used to throw pencils and paper at me. But one time when a kid through a pencil at me, Alfred picked it up and broke it into tiny bits and showed his big scary teeth! Ever since then they don’t do that anymore.   
When school is finally over and we are home Mommy makes me do my homework before I can play, I don’t like math. But after that Alfred plays board games and card games with me! Or tea parties and house! He likes the board games, but I always win them. I think he lets me win, but whenever I ask he always says that he doesn’t. But he always wins against mommy! Especially when he and mommy play checkers, she can never win against him and it’s silly how she gets mad and he smiles. They are funny. She says that he cheats. I think mommy likes Alfred. She still acts funny around him but he makes her smile sometimes and I think Alfie cares about mommy too. I yawn as I start to feel sleepy now. Sometimes I have a hard time staying awake or moving around and it’s time for bed. It’s not even my bedtime yet! But I don’t feel so good anymore. I rub my eyes and I guess Alfie and Mommy see because Alfie is no longer playing checkers and moves to hold me instead. He takes me down the hall where my room is, but I don’t want to sleep yet!  
The blankets are nice and warm though, and I feel super safe when Alfie sits by my bed and rubs my back. His claws used to be really sharp, but he accidently scratched me one time and after that they were no longer sharp anymore. He seems tired too, why is he always so tired? I shiver a little as I feel cold and he quickly brings me a lot of blankets and wraps me up. Sometimes Alfred will hold me in his arms until I sleep. He does it now and I can feel how warm he is even through the blankets. It’s making me even more tired and I almost fall asleep. But before I do mommy comes in with my medicine and water. I don’t like taking the medicine. The pills are too big and they make it hard to eat sometimes. I take them though, mommy says they will help make me better. I’m tired now and go to sleep.


	4. A normal Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal Saturday and Maria pondering about Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but now i've had time to think about my story and it will start to get interesting :)

Maria:   
It’s Saturday now. This means that Milo is allowed to stay home and sleep in. It also means that I’m home from work and need to clean the house. Alfred is up early this morning, he always is on Saturdays. He likes to help me clean the house. I appreciate it immensely, since there’s no time to clean the house during the week. I’ve told Alfred that he doesn’t have to do this, but he just scrunched his nose at me and continues to pick up the toys that Milo left in the living room days before.   
I know that part of it is because he likes to be helpful, but I also wonder if he is just a clean individual by nature. Very often I wonder just who Alfred was before he found Milo. Did he ever have others that he cared for? A family? He had to have been a father or something. It’s been a year and I still can’t find any other reason as to why he wants to care for me and my daughter. I watch him a lot as he makes his way around the house. He's always got an ear out for when Milo wakes. He made me breakfast this morning… it's odd but nice. I still don’t know how I feel about the man...man? Anyway, He’s good to me and my daughter, helps me to keep this house standing.   
It almost feels like….before. The thought saddens me. Milo was very young when her dad, my husband went with God. He was once a stable staple, my hope and strength to raise Milo and look towards the future. It was hopeful thinking. I loved him so but I never was prepared for when the Illness his genes carried and would unfortunately be shared with our child, would take him from me and leave me a widowed mother of a tiny fatally Ill infant. Milo was born prematurely, small and underdeveloped. I was terrified from the very beginning, only comforted by his arms and reassuring words that our little girl would grow beautiful and strong.   
It was all gone before I knew it. But here was Alfred now. Her hope. Possibly my hope? A God send for sure. Despite my pride I admit that we need him here. But who is he to Me? That’s my reoccurring question. He’s ‘Her dog’ but to me he honestly could be a strange father figure, her guardian angel even though in the form of a furry monster with teeth and claws. But that’s still what he is to her. To me he's…..a friend maybe? I certainly don’t have any romantic feelings for him despite my appreciation. Though maybe that’s because I haven’t seen his human form? It’s certainly harder to fall in love with the face of a wolf than it is a man.   
But he does things for me, things I wonder if they would count as a friendship based action or more. I don’t think Alfred has any sort of romantic attraction towards me. His eyes are on Milo constantly, and when they are on me, it’s a quick check over. He makes sure I am healthy, I’m okay, I don’t need anything. These are just normal parts of the routine, him making sure things go his way. But those aren’t the actions I’m talking about. No, what I’m talking about is when it’s time for Milo’s appointments. Even on the small chance that the information is better, having to see what the cancer is doing to her body over and over constantly devastates me. It’s hard to hold my tears in front of Milo, but I do. As soon as she is gone however, sobs rack my frame.   
Alfred will hold me. It’s odd and I probably shouldn’t let him, but being held in a strong pair of arms help me to ground myself from my despair. It’s not fair what fate has done to my little girl. Her illness cares not for color, religion, gender, nor age. In my pondering the large male had retrieved Milo who was still in her pjs, contently snuggled into Alfred’s back as he padded back into the kitchen.   
“Morning, Mommy.” She chirped happily at me through a sleep sluggish voice.   
I smiled, “Good morning dear,” I set down her breakfast at the table and Alfred gently set her in her chair. “Are you ready for the picnic today?” Judging by her reaction of brightening eyes and face she had forgotten.   
“Yes! I’m super excited and all my friends will be there!”   
I glanced at Alfred and my expression became amused. Apparently he had forgotten as well, as his mouth pursed and his nose scrunched a little in distaste. This picnic was an event hosted by the school, meaning it was not just some small thing. It made sense he wouldn’t want to go. But I had no worries, wherever our little Milo went Alfred was sure to go. No matter how much he might hate where, he never complained. …..I’m not sure what Alfred could do without her anyway. It made me wonder if he had any hobbies. There’s a lot I don’t know about the wolf man.   
“Have Alfred get you dressed, something semi nice please. I’ll prepare our food and call you two when we are ready to leave.” I watched as she had eaten…..I felt mild disappointment as she’d only eaten maybe a quarter of her plate today before saying she was done. There was no point in trying to force her to eat more. It would only make her sick. Alfred seemed to share my solemn expression, but voiced nothing of it and scooped Milo up to go back to her room.


	5. A new character has been unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is a walk in the park. Things may not be as simple for Alfred's little domestic life as they seem.

Alfred's pov: 

I couldn't say I was excited to go to this picnic. I'm no fan in the partaking of social activities, nor do I enjoy the fact that every one would be in such a tiny park at the same time. Every nosy gossiping woman overly concerned about their child and the community they lived in (who didn’t like me), every old person who crooned over me and wouldn't shut up about 'how they had a dog too', said dog being little yappy white poodle things that I'd like to leave torn up on someone's door step. Every man that would look at me and ask Maria if she'd be happy to breed me with one of their bitches. Fucking. Rude. And of course, every small snot nosed brat who would pull on my tail, my ears, my fur, and everything else their tiny little nasty dirt covered hands could touch.  
Humans. I'd love to eat every single one of them save for Maria and Milo. It was those two that were the only reason I didn’t tear every one of the annoying men, women, and children who dared to bother me apart. To anyone who knew me, they expressed me as patient. Kind of funny really, I'm not the most patient of beings at all. Only for those two, and it's because their way of life required my patience with others that I tried at all.  
Milo picked out her clothes and looked at me with a big smile. "These ones!" She chirped. I looked at them. A white shirt with pink trim, a flower in the middle of it with red sequins. To go with it, she held up a pair of darker pink pants. The flowers went well with her little beanie she loved to wear I suppose. They looked nice enough to pass Maria's standards, so I helped to change Milo into them. Her mother called us down not much later. I could smell the sandwiches she'd made and the treats she'd packed. There was meat...raw and for me. I smiled just a bit, she always thought of me too for some reason. I carried Milo out and set her in her seat, putting her wheel chair into the back. Damn their car though, it was cramped and as I moved into the back seat I worked to take as little space as I could for Milo's sake. That didn't seem to matter much anyway though as she cuddled happily into me, not seeming to mind the lack of room.  
Maria had rolled the car window down for me once, I'd only looked at her with a raised brow and a look of 'Are you serious right now?' She'd glanced at me and looked mortified as she realized what she had just done. Just implied. She mumbled an apology and rolled it back up. I actually found it kind of amusing and couldn't hold it against her. She never did it again. As the car started I let out a grunt. The motor wasn't loud to humans, but it was a mechanical roar in my ears. The scent stunk to humans, but absolutely REAKED to me. The only thing that made car rides worth it was when the radio started. It wasn't even the music that I enjoyed...but when Maria and Milo started to sing. My tail wagged as their familiar vocals rung in my ears. They reminded me of the howling of a pack, soothing and reminding me I was with family. Maria had a beautiful voice, she sang even better than the original singer in my opinion. Milo sang off key and lost her breath a lot before finishing the note, but her pup like sounds made me want to howl along almost.  
For the ride, I'd forgotten where we were heading and allowed myself to relax for a little while. The smell of grass, squirrels, and dusty old picnic blankets alerted me that we had reached our destination. I inwardly groaned as we parked. Here we are. Unfortunately with so many people around I wasn't allowed to grab Milo or her wheelchair from the back. If any of them saw me on two legs they would flip their shit, even though it was already ridiculous enough that they couldn’t see what I was in broad daylight. I could only wait as Maria tended to Milo, irritation evident in the position of my ears that I couldn't do it myself. I did however walk alongside her chair, and helped to push it with my head as we entered the grass. I felt everyone's eyes on me and promptly ignored their existence. My attendance in this town wasn't exactly a quietly kept secret. My being a werewolf was an unknown fact, but my title 'Milo's service dog' was often a hot topic among gossipers.  
Maria found a nice place shaded under a large oak tree. This spot must have been why we came so early. I sat and waited while she prepared our spot, once again displeased with having to wait and watch. But Milo seemed eager to begin our afternoon run around anyway as she was already reaching for me. Standing on all fours, I carefully helped her onto my back, sneakily using an arm to keep her from falling off. Once she was fully seated I looked to Maria. She seemed to worry for a moment before looking to me. "You two can go play, but don't take your eyes off her for even a second Alfred." This made me snort, like I ever took my eyes off her? She seemed to understand and smiled before gesturing for me to shoo.  
"The playground!" Milo pointed excitedly. "I want to go down the slides!" Her excitement made me smile in contentment. Today she didn't eat much, but her energy seemed alright for now. I'd keep an eye on it in order to make sure she didn't tire herself out. Milo's determination to be like the other children was admirable. She got tired quicker than the rest of them. She could hardly stay on her feet much less run, and yet she was just what a little girl should be. Full of energy and wonder on her healthier days. I walked over to the playground, keeping my pace even to avoid her sliding off my back. I knew I was going into 'enemy territory' I knew it even more as all the small children gasped and gawked at me wide eyed. 'Puppy!' And 'Doggy!' Were shouted and I suppressed a warning growl for them to stay away. But before I reached the play equipment a peculiar smell wafted on a breeze. I stopped abruptedly and my eyes widened. The fuck?  
"Alfie! We're not there yet, come on." Milo lightly pushed at my neck with confusion.  
I ignored her for a moment, lifting my head to smell again. The scent made my fur stand on end. The smell of a church, holy water, old bible, wooden stake. Things dealt more for vampires and demons more so than werewolves. But even those didn't mask the scent...of silver. All of these combined in one place could only mean one thing. Monster hunter. But why here? Why now? I looked amongst the field, but the crowd of people were too many to distinguish anyone who might have stood out.  
"Alfie!"  
Milo brought my attention back to her pouting face as she pointed to the play place almost close enough to touch. I shook my head lightly to bring me back into focus. Even if there was a hunter here, they would make no moves with so many people around. It would cause a scene and put too many innocents in danger. I might as well play with Milo and keep an eye open. The children quickly surrounded me and I huffed, allowing them to pet me and talk excitedly to Milo about me. She seemed quite happy to have the attention. She carefully slid off my back, and I stayed close by her side to serve as her living walker. Her legs were shaky as she stepped up the stairs. I followed along, noting how the heavy duty plastic bent ever so slightly under my heavy paws. If she lost her balance my jaws were quick to grab a sleeve of her shirt to reground her. I'd never known how gently I could close my killer teeth before I had met her. After slow minutes and ever slower movements, we'd finally gotten to the top where the slide began.  
Milo started to carefully sit, and I took the higher vantage point to glance out at the crowd again. My eyes widened again and I almost snarled out loud as I finally spotted him. A young man, early thirties at most with dark chocolate hair and matching eyes that looked straight at me with an intensity that rivaled Hell's demons. He wore a long trench coat, with many spiritual utensils hidden away in the pockets. A strap hung over his shoulder, connected to the gun bag that no doubt carried the rifle used as part of any werewolf's demise. He knew what I was, knew I was here, and was waiting for the right moment. In my moment of distraction I had forgotten to head to the bottom of the slide. Milo raised her hands high and called 'wheee!' Happily as she slid down. When I heard an 'oof!' I hurriedly jumped from the equipment to where she had landed. Nosing her carefully to make sure she wasn't harmed she giggled and tried to push me away. Once I knew she was fine I glanced back up to where the hunter had been....but he was gone. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still a short chapter, 4 and 5 are kind of like one chapter in two parts. I'm still writing especially since I can feel the Halloween mojo. My story line is beginning here :) things are gonna start rolling now. Thanks to those who follow this story even though it takes me a while to crank out the chapters. work is a butt.


End file.
